


Each Time You Fell In Love

by GillianSwan



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillianSwan/pseuds/GillianSwan
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 12





	Each Time You Fell In Love

—

爱德华多站在落地窗前，手里漫不经心把玩着那个铝制的小翻盖打火机，他点燃了一根香烟，压在唇上地吸了一口，然后在一阵叹息似的氤氲烟雾里蹙着眉轻轻咳嗽起来。

他从来都没有习惯过烟草的味道。

玻璃倒映里的青年身段颀长，从那双包裹在昂贵西裤的长腿来看甚至可以称得上是纤瘦。他的指缝间火光明明灭灭 ，视野里他自己的面容晦暗又清晰，稍有失神旧金山夜晚的灯光就争先恐后地涌入他的眼睛。

——旧金山从来都是一座不眠之城，从大厦顶端的落地窗望去，各式各样的光源汇成一条星河似的光河一直往地平线蔓延去，与加州的月色融化在一起蒸腾出一捧无与伦比的温柔夜色，忙碌繁华之下暗流肆意发酵汹涌——独属这座城市的气质。

爱德华多甚至能想象出那些高档汽车的鸣笛声，然而Facebook CEO的办公室不巧的又在大厦的最顶端，此刻九点四十五分，公司里空无一人。他满不在乎地撇撇嘴，垂眸沉思时手情不自禁地覆上玻璃，只感觉指尖冰凉，一如同这间办公室里每一样物件。

太马克·扎克伯格了。爱德华多只要闭上眼就能描摹出对方的模样。尖锐到略显刻薄的下颚线条，一双眼睛蓝得像计算机的电光屏，抿紧嘴唇时全身上下都散发着一种不容置疑的压迫感。硅谷的暴君...他们是这样称呼他的吗？

爱德华多笑了起来，弯起那双蜂蜜色眼睛，吸烟后嗓子微微有些沙哑，毫无保留的笑意在漂亮的棕发青年脸庞上缱绻。他想到了马克。想到了对方成为暴君前在哈佛第一次亲吻他的模样，想到了质证会结束后那个炽热的八月雨夜，以及上次会面时，他被压在酒店房间玄关处那副马蒂斯复制品上吻得缓不过来，透过湿漉漉的视线对上那双钴蓝的眼睛......

可那些记忆模糊得像一部上个世纪四十年代的默片，现在他只需要他，渴求得需要借助尼古丁来暂时缓解一下那些汹涌的欲望。爱德华多抿着唇，不安地在这间崭新的办公室的落地窗前踱着步，他一遍遍抬眼看着钟，最后在马克的办公椅上坐下，伸手去解开西装白衬衫顶端的纽扣。

他阖上眼睛，动作极慢，想象着那是马克纤灵巧的手指。紧张难耐的心情和那些难以启齿的欲望揉杂在一起，爱德华多的眼角浮起一层浅浅的薄红，咬着下唇还是让一声轻微的情喘泄出了唇间。

马克推开门时便看见了爱德华多·萨维林——他的前男友兼前CFO，正半仰卧在自己的椅子里，昂贵的西装外套被随意扔到地板上，衬衫顶端的两个扣子已经被解开了。

“你迟到了。”巴西青年的嗓音柔软得像天鹅绒，夹着一点微不可闻的葡语口音。而马克在此中敏锐地嗅到了一丝烟草所致的沙哑。爱德华多正懒懒地用那双蜜糖色的眼睛斜睨着他，眼角扬起甚至有几分挑衅的味道。“又是那个亚裔女孩缠了你那么久吗？”

马克轻笑一声，不置可否，抬手关掉了办公室里的灯。夜色与窗外的灯光乘机涌入，难舍难分地在这方空间里缠绵，夏末的空气入夜时便愈发清凉起来。他走到爱德华多面前，俯下身攫取了今晚第一枚吻，在青年的唇上尝到了淡淡的烟草味。

“趴到落地窗上去，”暴君的声音平静得如同是在平日里指挥某位Facebook员工——若不是爱德华多的倒影在他冷蓝的虹膜上激起翻起一阵情欲的洪流。“我还没有在落地窗前操过你，对不对？华多。”

当初他们因为Facebook而分道扬镳，深爱彼此的同时却又互相折磨到精疲力尽后，又一次次克制不住地被对方吸引回到彼此身边。他们耽于对方的身体，像两块磁石一样难以分开，即使那场震惊美国的天价官司已经结束了将近一年了，他们的纠缠却远远没有止步，反而因此而愈加地过火走到了他们曾经都未曾踏足一步的。禁地，霸占了对方的每一次性爱成为了彼此唯一的伴侣。

“你真的很漂亮，Wardo。”马克解开爱德华多身上衬衫的最后一颗纽扣，擦得澄亮的落地窗像一面镜子一样忠实地印出了此刻的场景。“上次已经是一个月前了，对不对？Wardo。”

爱德华多蜂蜜色的眸子蒙上了一层薄薄的水汽，让他本来就稍略失神的脸庞多添了一分未苏醒似的迷惘，好是像被马克刚才那枚吻拽入了一个漩涡状的幻梦里。“为什么问...你本来就知道...答案的问题呢...？”萨维林家的小少爷被压在窗面上，身上除了那件白衬衫别无他物，颤抖的鼻息朦胧了窗外的夜色，“M...Mr.Zuckerberg...”

他故意念重了这个称谓，嗓音沾着情欲而愈发地柔软，鼻音重得仿佛随时就会哽咽出声。马克炽热的鼻息浸满他的耳垂，胸前因为欲望而挺立的乳珠也被对方把玩在指缝间。硅谷暴君的指腹上生着因为键盘而起的薄茧，每次摩挲过乳尖时都让爱德华多克制不住地呜咽出声。

“看着你自己，华多。”马克在他耳边低语，语气淡漠又熟稔，张口不轻不重地咬上了他的左肩，舌尖色情地描摹出青年肩颈的轮廓。“照我说的做。”

爱德华多只得睁大那双小鹿似的眼睛，面前的那块玻璃被他们交缠的鼻息弄得满是水汽。在玻璃朦胧的倒影里马克的手握住了他完全挺立起的男性欲望，另一只手挤开了他的双腿轻车熟路地找到了那个隐秘的入口，几乎即刻便听到了青年的小声呜咽。“不...别这样...”

“——已经自己润滑过了，对不对？”

暴君的声音依旧平静，这次爱德华多却敏锐地捕捉到了马克呼吸里的一丝急促。这让他几乎无意识地将腰压得更低翘起紧实圆润的臀部，只覆着一件薄衬衫的上半身贴在落地窗上。“你不喜欢这样吗？”他闷闷地笑起来，“这难道不能让你兴奋吗...”

他的理智在性爱中被马克一触即溃，爱德华多爱上了这个过程，一如他能在委身求欢的同时也让对方为自己抛下Facebook CEO在任何其他人面前那副淡漠无欲的模样。他们总能同时褪下一身繁重的伪装，毫无保留地为对方展示出自己的内里——被对彼此的情欲和渴求绝对控制的心脏一角。

爱德华多听见身后的人呼吸一滞，像是暴君最后一丝情绪放线被击溃，暴风骤雨般的欲望倾泻而下即刻便漫过他们的理智。“小荡妇。”马克的嗓音像低哑了半个八度，三个手指在他体内肆意进出，却刻意绕开他最渴求的甜蜜花心。“已经这么等不及了？”

爱德华多张嘴，那混乱不堪的话语都被对方毫无征兆的闯入化作了一声断断续续的情喘。实际上他的身体早就熟悉了马克的阴茎尺寸，多少次做爱里他已经被操得很熟了，然而这次后入的体位让他把性器含得很深很深。棕发青年双手徒劳地扒着玻璃，臀部被迫高高翘起以来吞吃着那根粗硕的阴茎，他睁开被生理性泪水盈满的眼睛，却只看见了旧金山的夜色与霓虹灯光。

——一种强烈的不安全感忽如其来地袭卷遍他全身，好像他很快就要从前任情人的怀抱里脱出，从这幢大厦顶楼坠落下了一样。马克对他的身体了如指掌，一次次重重地擦过体内那个淫荡的敏感点时都让他感觉如若自云霄坠落。恐惧仿佛增加了他的敏感度，让他在肿胀的乳头被按到冰凉的玻璃上时射了马克一手，同时抑制不住地轻声呜咽起来，吐出一些毫无意义的话。“求你...Mar...k....帮帮我.....”

他自然不知道这副样子的自己有多美，城市夜晚的灯光给他那具情潮泛滥的躯体披上一层薄纱，欲盖弥彰的遮掩与推拒只会让他愈加显得脆弱又迷人。马克在这段关系开始之前就有无数次这么看过他，所幸现在他不再是那个青涩莽撞的哈佛学生了，他对爱德华多的无止无休的欲望自然也不再需要逃避和掩盖，他可以尽情占有他的小情人——至少在今晚，让他完完全全地为自己打开甜美的身体。

爱德华多感觉身后马克的动作顿了一下，一枚枚吻印在他的后颈上，轻柔得像一阵夏夜滚烫的风。

“你知道吗？华多，”马克细碎的吻一路从蝴蝶骨蔓延到尾椎，虔诚温柔如同信徒宣誓他对女神的效忠，下身粗暴的动作却像要在膜拜她的同时将她一起拽入沉沦肉欲的深渊。“窗户的玻璃把你的身体衬得真好看。还记得柯克兰的那扇窗吗？在当初在你写下那条棋手公式时我就该把你按到那上面，让整个哈佛都知道爱德华多·萨维林是马克·扎克伯格的专属婊子。”

爱德华多说不出话来，只能拼命咬着唇一阵一阵地湿喘呜咽，布满爱痕的身子被顶弄得摇摇晃晃，泅红的眼尾像色泽淫靡的花瓣。最后每次也都是他先承受不住马克的攻势，只能啜泣着不断摇头乞求对方慢一点轻一点。落地窗上的倒影里的他湿漉漉的长睫纠缠在一起，随着施暴者的操干撞击无意识地颤抖着，像两只濒死的蝴蝶栖落在青年娇嫩的眼睑上。

他快要到了，像个十足的婊子一样用后穴高潮。马克对他的身体状况了如指掌，控制狂的癖好触及到做爱里让他何时攀上顶峰。几个心跳后高潮像一场暖潮的风暴一样席卷过爱德华多，掐在后方手里的窄细腰身克制不住地颤抖，他勉强睁开眼，窗外城市的灯光争先映入眼帘吵闹喧嚣得让他受不了，然后他看见了马克的脸，那双冷蓝的眼睛里仿佛也酝酿着一场即将来临的飓风。

“...让我看着你。”爱德华多勉强找回了一点声音，不自觉地难耐地扭动着身体，“就看着你...马克...求你帮帮我...”

他感觉到对方怔了一个心跳，动作少有温柔地拢过他的面庞。爱德华多睁眼便坠入了那片色泽纯粹的蓝眼睛，然后唇间被植入了一枚缱绻的吻——与此同时马克尽数释放在了他身体里，在高潮的余韵还未褪去的时候，精液灌满青年柔软滚烫的甬道。

马克伸手尽量轻柔地帮爱德华多转过身来，棕发青年被他折腾得几乎站不稳，疲倦地阖着眼眸靠在他的臂弯间沉沉喘息。

“...你闻起来就像雨水。”湿漉的栗色头发蹭过他胸前，马克听见爱德华多这么无意识地呢喃道，“...下雨了吗？”

——确实下雨了。细密又急促的雨丝自云层坠入如同画家笔下反复叠加的色彩，雨声像某种无孔不入的幽灵一样逐渐漫进了这间隔音良好的房间。马克沉默了一会，明澈的蓝眼睛里也像聚满了云，目光移回怀抱里那个失神的青年。

“睡吧。”最后他开口道，捋了捋爱德华多稍略有些过长了的软发。“不用担心，华多，我会帮你清理的。”

然而青年只是朝他露出一个足够具有迷惑性的笑，焦糖色眼眸中闪烁过一丝孩子般的狡黠笑意。“认真的，马克，我已经在重新考虑我们的关系了。”

马克挑了挑眉，然后拾起爱德华多垂在一旁的左手，拉到自己唇边虔诚地轻吻那张沁满细汗的手心，烙下自己满腔殷切的爱意——他会让他知道的。

“——是啊，就像我们需要一枚戒指来证明我们的关系似的。”


End file.
